


Collection of Frankenstein/Muzaka Snippets

by Darkicedragon



Series: Gaining Strength [3]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 17,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: Collection of Frankenstein/Muzaka Snippets
Relationships: Frankenstein/Muzaka (Noblesse)
Series: Gaining Strength [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814341
Comments: 45
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making a 'Collection of Frankenstein/Muzaka Snippets' because I'm FIRED UP about this tiny little canoe and I'm going to be dragging as many of you as I can into it. XDD
> 
> This collection will be a continuation from Gaining Strength and have a mix of 'Muzaka never disappeared', 'Muzaka showed up around the start of canon' and maybe 'Muzaka shows up at his canon point'. The third might be kept to the Retrieved fic, but we'll see. But yeah, just all the little snippets while I try to get all these ideas out of my head.
> 
> It miiight get confusing going between verses in the one collection, but uh. I really don't want to think of titles for all these. 8');;;
> 
> Muzaka never disappeared 'verse.

M-21 sneered at the idiot who had stumbled across his and M-24's spot. "The fuck do you want?" he said, seeing the man's jogger get-up, his long silver hair. The scar that cut up from the man's jaw said he'd seen at least one good fight, but he wouldn't have been in a fight with a Union agent before.  
  
The man was looking at both him and M-24, his brow drawn in puzzlement.  
  
"Hey, you deaf?" M-21 said, glowering. The idiot really didn't know the danger he was in.  
  
"Nah," the man said, looking around at everything, his attention particularly drawn by M-21.  
  
M-21 didn't like it. Attention was something M-21 never wanted.  
  
M-24 shifted beside him, M-21 turning his head towards him. "The infected still wants some fun."  
  
Fine. "Let it, then." Maybe this asshole would show something interesting.  
  
The infected charged at the man, who didn't even look. Hah, too slow to even-  
  
The infected reached the man, who stepped out of the way and threw the infected into one of the steel beams. The infected went limp in a heap on the ground.  
  
The man crossed his arms with a sigh. "I came lookin' for a mutant, but I didn't think I'd find people like you two here - what're you doing?"  
  
M-21 sneered, straightening. "Having some fun, and I think we just found it." The infected had been weak anyway. The attack had taken M-21 by surprise, but with M-24, they'd take the guy down.  
  
He lunged at the guy, transforming. It gave him a burst of speed that would be too fast to-  
  
The man grabbed his wrist and shoved him so M-21 toppled. He landed on his back with a grunt, and dammit, he was vulnerable like-  
  
"What is _wrong_ with your transformation?" the man said, studying M-21's hand, the man's aura holding him in place.  
  
The _hell_? M-21 jabbed at him with his other hand but it was collected as easily as the first. Shit. Shitshit _shit_! He was caught, and struggling against the man's grip did nothing. M-21 felt his energy trickle away as he kept his transformation up. He was wasting _time_ and if he couldn't touch the man while transformed, there was no fucking way he'd be able to do anything while not.  
  
M-21 saw movement in his periphery. "Nothing's wrong with it." Keep the guy distracted so he wouldn't notice M-24 until he was too late.  
  
The guy stared at him. "You really think-" He lifted his hand, catching M-24's punch, not moving at all. "-there's nothing wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
The blood drained from M-21's face, seeing the casual display of strength, the guy handling both of them with ease. He could see M-24 straining, but the guy held him in place, still more concerned with M-21.  
  
The guy was a modified human, enhanced way beyond anything he or M-24 could ever be.  
  
The guy studied his face for a second. "Hn. All right." He hefted M-21 up, throwing him over his shoulder so they were facing the same way. "You, pick up the mutant."  
  
The fuck was _happening_? "We're trying to _kill_ you?" Not that they would be able to, but the guy wasn't acting like they're tried to kill him. Or were they so below him the guy didn't consider them threats...  
  
"Yeah, you can try that again once you feel better." The guy patted him on his _fucking head_ , still holding his wrists.  
  
Wait. "Feel better?" That meant - fuck! M-21 struggled but all that happened was he let go of his transformation.  
  
He sagged, panting. Fuck, they were going to be taken to a lab. His transformation was known about and he was going to be fucking kept to be poked and studied until he'd given the scientists all the information they needed.  
  
He saw '24 pick up the infected and walk towards them. No... M-24 could get away. He shouldn't get brought in as well because M-21 hadn't been strong enough.  
  
"Yeah, I know someone who'll know what's wrong with your transformation and help with it."  
  
By cutting into him and draining him of so much blood until he couldn't stand.  
  
Dammit...  
  
All that work to stay out of the scientists' hands and he'd fucking revealed it at the wrong time. Shit.  
  
"Awesome," the guy said as he aimed for the exit. "We're not that far from home."  
  


* * *

  
'Home' turned out to be a residential area, and M-21 eyed the houses as they passed them. Home was a codename for it? It would certainly fit and not seem that suspicious to eavesdroppers.  
  
M-21 hadn't heard of many fronts that were houses, because the amount of traffic that went in and out would be suspicious, but they must have made it work somehow.  
  
But he'd gained just enough energy while they'd travelled there that he could transform again.  
  
He pressed his fingers to the guy's stomach and M-21 gritted his teeth, forcing his transformation through. His nails grow before the asshole could react, his nails tearing through skin and muscle like paper.  
  
Good.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
M-21 wrenched his hands across, breaking free of the guy's grip and rolling off his shoulder.  
  
" _Move_!" he barked at M-24 as he ran.  
  
He stumbled a step, already drained, but they had to get away. He could rest later.  
  


* * *

  
M-21's legs were shaking as he leaned against the wall of their saferoom, panting. They hadn't been followed.  
  
They shouldn't have. He'd ripped the fucker's guts out.  
  
If anything, they'd probably get told to clean up the body before some unmodified human stumbled across it, or before any tests were done on the body.  
  
"Ya really had ta run, huh."  
  
M-21 jerked his head up, gaping at the guy who was crouched at the open window. _How_?  
  
The guy's clothes were blood splattered where M-21 had stabbed him, but it was in tatters, leaving the area open.  
  
The guy only wore one layer, showing where M-21 had stabbed him had healed over. If it wasn't for the blood smeared all over it and the torn top, it would look like he'd never been injured.  
  
It also showed off old deep scars poking in from the edge that...looked like something M-21's nails would do.  
  
"Look," the guy said, hopping in, "I know you wanna fight, but we need ta sort out what's going on with your..." He frowned, turning his attention to M-24.  
  
Shit, what now?  
  
M-24 was trembling. Not noticeably, but M-21 had seen the start of M-24's body breaking down too many times to know the signs.  
  
M-24 was clutching at his pockets, his hands restlessly moving from place to place, and M-21 saw him pale.  
  
No...  
  
Had he _lost his pills_? It must have happened while they were running.  
  
The guy exhaled and M-21 snapped his attention to him. The guy was still watching M-24, his lips pursed with his arms crossed.  
  
"If ya don't stab me again, I can take ya to someone that can look after him."  
  
"Of course you can," M-21 spat. "And you're just offering that out of the goodness of your heart, right?" What was the catch?  
  
He couldn't- They couldn't go back. They couldn't take down that fucker, so the Union would know what they'd been hiding and they'd locked up until they died.  
  
But if they didn't go with him, M-24 was going to die _now_.  
  
"Well-" The guy sighed. "We don't have the time ta debate this."  
  
No, they didn't. Every second that ticked by was another step M-24 took towards death.  
  
"'21," M-24 murmured, and M-21 could hear the shake in his voice he was trying to hide. "I can go. You don't have to-"  
  
"I'm not letting you go alone." If he did, he might never see M-24 again.  
  
"Then you're comin' with me?" the guy said, looking between them.  
  
As much as he hated to. "Yeah."  
  
The guy was looking over M-24. "Think you can travel fast for a couple minutes, or do ya need support?"  
  
M-24 shook his head as M-21 went to his side. "I can manage."  
  
"All right. Come on." He jumped out the window.  
  
M-21 shared a look with M-24, gripping M-24's shoulder for a second before following the guy.  
  


* * *

  
They were back at the residential area but M-21 didn't take too much notice, too focused on checking M-24. He was getting paler, his breathing shorter.  
  
"It's just straight through," the guy said, opening the door to a normal looking house.  
  
M-21 didn't care, waiting to catch M-24 if he collapsed.  
  
"Oi!" the guy called out as he opened up another door, revealing a lit staircase going down as he dashed down it. "We're here. Gonna need IVs an' morphine."  
  
What? "He doesn't need that," M-21 snapped. "He needs the pills."  
  
"An' we don't know what's in 'em, so we're gonna hafta stabilise him first." The guy led them further into the lab, a set of double-doors opening for them.  
  
They didn't know? How the fuck couldn't they know? Unless...  
  
The guy didn't have the pills.  
  
M-21 and M-24 had...just fucking walked into another fucking organisation. He'd been too panicked to even _consider_ that.  
  
There was someone waiting for them in the room, already setting things up around a bed,  
  
"This way," the scientist - M-21 gawked.  
  
The blond scientist wasn't just any scientist - he was the fucking CEO of the Union's rival organisation: Frankenstein.  
  
Frankenstein glanced over each of them, his gaze settling on M-24. "Lay here, please," he said, gesturing to the bed next to him.  
  
"Yes, sir." M-24 scurried forward to do as he was told, and M-21's stomach clenched at how M-24 wheezed.  
  
M-21 caught Frankenstein's tight expression before it disappeared. Why...wouldn't he want to be called sir?  
  
M-21 watched as Frankenstein and the guy worked together around M-24 as he shook, hooking him up to machines and other things.  
  
M-21 could see them moving, but he didn't take his eyes off M-24, watching his chest struggle to rise and fall.  
  
It was taking too long. If M-24 had taken his pills, he would have settled down by now. If M-21 had been strong enough to take the guy down, '24 wouldn't have lost his pills.  
  
M-24's heart was still going. Too fast, M-24's gasps of pain punctuating each beat.  
  
But it was still going. M-21 kept his hands in tight fists, listening for the next beat.  
  
"And how did you meet these ones, Muzaka?" Frankenstein asked, his voice light as M-24 finally started to calm down, the beep of the heart machine slowing down.  
  
"Eh, they tried ta kill me," Muzaka said, shrugging as they washed their hands. "I was tryna find the mutant too and found 'em."  
  
"I see."  
  
...So. Now what. M-24 was being kept here, and M-21 wouldn't leave him alone in the Union if he had to, let alone another organisation. If they were going to be tortured -for information, amusement, or revenge- they would have to drag him away first.  
  
"Well, then," Frankenstein said, rolling his shoulders. "Your friend is stabilised for now, so until he wakes I'll check his blood test results to see if there's something more permanent that I can make that will help."  
  
What? ...Oh, of course. "We'll do our best with you," M-21 murmured. They'd saved him so they would work for their organisation. Betray the Union, whatever. The only thing that mattered was M-24 was alive.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"We would need to discuss your salary and contract first before we employ you," Frankenstein said wryly. "For the moment, just rest."  
  
His what and what?  
  
"If you could take them to the recovery room, Muzaka?"  
  
"'Course." Muzaka looked at M-21 and the infected, jerking his head towards the exit, before he started wheeling M-24 away.  
  
They ended up in an area that looked like it was part of the house front, Muzaka making sure the brakes were in place.  
  
"If somethin' happens, one of us'll be in earshot," Muzaka said.  
  
"...All right." What...was happening right now?  
  
Muzaka left, leaving the door ajar.  
  
M-21 eyed it, but left it like that as he moved closer to M-24. The room would be bugged anyway - there wasn't going to be any pretence of privacy.  
  
"Sorry," M-24 wheezed, trying to sit up.  
  
"Don't say - Don't say that," M-21 said, sitting next to him. "Just...rest for now, all right?" The most important M-24 had to do right now was recover.  
  
"But if I hadn't...lost my pills..."  
  
"It's fine," M-21 said, gripping M-24's hand. He wasn't sure if it was his own or M-24's shaking he was feeling. "We'll figure something out."  
  
He would have to.


	2. Snippet 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka shows up at the start of canon' 'verse.

Where...was he.   
  
... _Who_ was he?   
  
Everything was dark around him and his eyes stung when he opened them.   
  
He was...in somewhere small. Just enough space for his elbows to hit something behind him, while his fingers brushed whatever was in front of him.   
  
He needed out.   
  
He needed _out_.   
  
He slammed his hands against his container, whatever he was in sloshing around him. He felt his container give after one punch and he continued hitting the same area.   
  
He winced at the piercing light that penetrated his container, but it led to somewhere with more space, and he gripped his fingers to it, peeling it away, bit by bit.   
  
He pulled himself through the gap and gasped, his lungs working again. Air? Air.   
  
He dragged himself out, just curled up where he dropped, trying to understand all the sensations around him as he coughed, spluttering liquid with each one. Birds were outside, a soft drone that kept repeating. The place smelled of dust and it was so _bright_.   
  
But there was something else on the edge of his senses. Something he knew. Something he _needed_ to go to.   
  
He pulled himself to his feet, still dripping whatever he'd been encased in, heading in the direction.   
  
He stumbled a couple steps, trying to remember what to do. He _knew_ his thoughts and movements were sluggish, but why-  
  
Needles. Laying on his back, bright lights shining in his eyes as something cut into him.   
  
He gasped, squeezing his eyes shut until the images faded.   
  
He needed to see that person.   
  


* * *

  
Walking was weird. Breathing was weird.   
  
Feeling the breeze swirl around him was weird.   
  
But...things were starting to come to him. What things were called, seeing trees far down below him.   
  
Who was he...? Mu...   
  
Hm.   
  
Maybe the other person would know.   
  
He was getting closer with each leap.   
  


* * *

  
He tilted his head up at the tall building. The person was up there.   
  
He jumped up, his nails becoming claws to grip the side of the building. One, two, three leaps and he was there, peering through the large window.   
  
...Now what?   
  
The person inside looked at him, his eyes widening.   
  
_"Muzaka?_ " he heard, even muffled through the glass.   
  
Muzaka. Yeah. That sounded about right.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein frowned, the base of his skill itching. There was something coming towards him, fast, and it wasn't coming through the usual unmodified means.   
  
Well, he would have to get ready to greet them.   
  
A shadow appeared on his window and - Frankenstein sucked in a breath, seeing Muzaka looking bedraggled, dressed only in a pair of black boxers.   
  
"Muzaka?" he breathed, and Muzaka grinned, nodding.   
  
Something was wrong. Muzaka's gaze was too vacant, too blank for the last time Frankenstein had seen him.   
  
Frankenstein jumped up and opened the top window, Muzaka able to slip through.   
  
"Hey," Muzaka said, still smiling. "I know you."   
  
Frankenstein's stomach dropped. What had happened to him?


	3. Snippet 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 stilled, seeing a stranger in the living room. Someone covered in blood splatters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I don't even know which verse this is. Leans towards the 'Muzaka never left' one.

M-21 stilled, seeing a stranger in the living room. Someone covered in blood splatters.   
  
He was tall, taller than M-21 and his long blond hair was tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a white cloak, but even though it was hiding everything, just from the shape of him M-21 could tell he was built like a tank.   
  
"Hey, pup," the man said. "Is Frankenstein around?"   
  
Was it finally someone who worked at Frankenstein's organisation?   
  
"Ah, dropping something off, Panska?" Frankenstein said, walking past, and M-21 flinched as he did. He still couldn't hear Frankenstein approaching behind him.   
  
"Yeah, left it in the shed as usual."   
  
" _Thank_ you," Frankenstein said, walking with Panska to the garden. "The number of times I'd had to remind the warriors to use the shed fridge and not the kitchen..." He sighed. "I know they're eager but-" The conversation cut off as Frankenstein closed the door behind him.   
  
Why...did Frankenstein need _that_ many fridges?   
  
And why did they need to be separated? What was Frankenstein dealing with?   
  
Did he really want to know? But if it was something that involved him... He needed to know, just in case.   
  
Digging around could get him killed.   
  
...In the Union.   
  
Frankenstein _had_ said he wanted him to ask more questions and seek out answers. He could try that. If he got caught, he could just say he was following Frankenstein's instructions.   
  


* * *

  
M-21 waited until a few hours later, when he was sure Frankenstein was down in his lab, and Muzaka had went off to do his usual patrol.   
  
It was still light enough to see and M-21 frowned, studying the shed door.   
  
It wasn't locked.   
  
It had to be something hidden then, like Frankenstein's lab.   
  
M-21 opened the door and peered inside. A light switched on as soon as he opened the door and he swore, ducking inside and closing the door before the light was seen.   
  
Inside was...just a shed. Clean how Frankenstein liked to keep his house clean, but just a shed.   
  
M-21 scoured the walls, trying to find the switch or fingerprint panel that would open up the door.   
  
It was bigger than most sheds and in the corner was the fridge. Was it really just that?   
  
M-21 approached it, frowning. It was big enough to fit a person. And that was usually the reason why something would be kept separate from everything else. But that was normally a freezer, to make it harder to decide the time of death...  
  
He hissed, backing up a step when the shed door opened.   
  
"Oh, hey, you hungry?" Muzaka said, walking in. Fuck, Muzaka had returned earlier than he'd expected.   
  
He'd been caught. If he could just pretend he hadn't been snooping he might just get away.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Awesome. Wanna help?"   
  
Or Muzaka wanted him to help dispose of the body. Fine. He'd done that before. Was asking if he was hungry the code for that?   
  
"Sure."  
  
He'd disposed of enough bodies in the Union. One more wasn't going to make a difference.   
  
Muzaka opened the fridge, revealing a deer carcass. He lifted it up with one hand, putting it over his shoulder.   
  
"C'mon then. You ever prepared deer before?"  
  
Wait. They were _actually_ talking about a meal, not a human body? The fuck?   
  
Muzaka saw his expression before M-21 wiped it off his face. Too slow, shit. "Heard you met Panska earlier on - we get a couple werewolf warriors delivering some of their hunts when they're passin' through. We just keep the meat here until we can prepare it later, since they take up so much space."   
  
...Oh. So that was it...


	4. Snippet 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein and Muzaka's morning routine, and one routine for when they get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka never left' verse.

Frankenstein stirred, feeling Muzaka nuzzle his neck. "Hey."   
  
"I'm awake," Frankenstein murmured, running a hand through Muzaka's hair.   
  
"The sun'll be up soon," Muzaka said, getting out of bed.   
  
"Mm." It would only take a minute to get up.   
  


* * *

  
The morning had a bit of a chill to it, not that Muzaka noticed as usual, standing on the rooftop with Frankenstein in just one layer.   
  
But that was fine. Heat radiated from Muzaka as they watched the sunrise together, Muzaka at his back, his arms draped around Frankenstein's shoulders.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka had finished getting dressed by the time Frankenstein got out the shower, though his tie was still around his neck.   
  
"I could make you a clip-on tie," Frankenstein said with a sigh, smiling as Muzaka came over, brush in hand.   
  
"An' I'm sure you can make somethin' that brushes yer own hair," Muzaka said as Frankenstein pulled his towel away.   
  
"Hmm," Frankenstein said, still smiling. He did Muzaka's tie while Muzaka brushed his hair. "No, I prefer it this way."   
  
"Same."   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein frowned at his phone as he and Muzaka sat down for breakfast.   
  
"Oi," Muzaka said, raising his eyebrows.   
  
"I know," Frankenstein said, putting his phone back in his pocket. "But I thought I saw Kim-nim from my advisors mention something about a change in one of our contracts."  
  
Muzaka nodded, starting to eat. "Yeah, he mentioned that at yer last meeting - you were distracted arguing about where you were going to donate that month's profits to."  
  
"Ah, yes," Frankenstein said testily. " _That_ meeting." But he could read the message once they were finished with breakfast.   
  


* * *

  
"Urrrgh, _finally_ ," Muzaka said once he and Frankenstein were home. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Muzaka pulled his shirt off, tie and all, over his shoulders. "Why'd that meetin' go over by _an hour_?"   
  
"Because of last minute complications," Frankenstein said, toeing out of his shoes. He picked up Muzaka's jacket off the hook and held it out to him. "You didn't have to stay." He'd told Muzaka to leave before that meeting - he'd had a feeling it would run over.   
  
"Yeah, I did." Muzaka flipped his own shoes off, stepping into his slippers and collected his jacket from Frankenstein. "You were startin' to twitch as well."   
  
Frankenstein smiled. "Thank you for waiting for me."   
  
"No problem," Muzaka said, throwing an arm around Frankenstein's shoulders as they walked into the house.


	5. Snippet 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein checks on Muzaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka wakes up at the start of canon' verse. Carries on from snippet 2.

Frankenstein buzzed his secretary. "Chang-nim?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'll be missing my meetings for this morning, if you could give my apologies for them?"  
  
"Of course, Lee-nim."  
  
"Thank you. I might miss the afternoon ones as well. I'll keep you updated."  
  
"Yes, Lee-nim."   
  
"Muzaka," Frankenstein said, drawing Muzaka's attention back to him, "could you follow me please? I'd like to check you over."   
  
Muzaka nodded, his eyes still blank. "Sure."  
  
"But first, you need some clothes." He knew Muzaka didn't feel the cold, but on the off-chance they were seen... Frankenstein went to his wardrobe, pulling out a suit jacket and trousers. They were similar in size, so they should fit.   
  
"Put these on."  
  
Muzaka sniffed at them once and then shrugged, pulling them on.   
  
So he remembered how to put on clothes... How much of his memory had been affected?   
  
They left the same way Muzaka came in. Muzaka followed easily, his movements fluid.   
  
"What's the last thing you remember?" Frankenstein asked as they bounded across rooftops.   
  
"Hmmm." It took three rooftops before Muzaka answered again. His thinking was slower, or his processing of information? Both? "Bright lights and tiles."   
  
Frankenstein frowned, filing that away. Muzaka had been _somewhere_ all this time.   
  
"And of myself?"   
  
Muzaka instantly smiled. "You're my sparring partner."  
  
Frankenstein found himself smiling through his worry. Even without his memories, Muzaka's feelings about him were still strong.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka slowed as they entered Frankenstein's lab, staring at the walls.   
  
...Right, of course. "Would you rather go elsewhere?"  
  
Muzaka dragged his attention back to him. "But you want me to go here."   
  
"It would make it easier, yes, but I can do the tests elsewhere or at a later time." He would like to know what had been done to Muzaka, but he wasn't in immediate danger.   
  
Muzaka's eyes drifted back to the walls. "I don't want ta see them."   
  
Frankenstein smiled, guiding Muzaka away. "Then you won't." He brought Muzaka back to the entrance of his lab. "Stay here one moment - I need to collect a few things."   
  
Muzaka nodded.   
  
It didn't take Frankenstein long to get what he needed and Muzaka was still there when he returned, studying one of Frankenstein's plants.   
  
"Are you hungry?" Frankenstein asked, leading Muzaka back to the living room.   
  
"Hungry...?"  
  
Frankenstein pursed his lips. "I'll warm some food up for you."   
  
"All right."   
  
While the food was heating up in the microwave, Frankenstein sat Muzaka down at the table. "I'm just going to take some blood, all right?" he said, cleaning the inside of Muzaka's elbow.   
  
The cotton ball came back light green. Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at it before setting it to the side. It wouldn't tell him much about who did this to Muzaka, but it might give him a hint of what had been done to him.   
  
"Why?" Muzaka said.   
  
Frankenstein smiled softly at the question. Hopefully that was a sign of Muzaka's true personality shining through, his curiosity. "Your blood will be able to tell me things about you, like your health and if you need anything in particular."   
  
"Oh." Muzaka didn't say anything for a few seconds, watching him prepare the needles and vials. "But you're here."   
  
Frankenstein paused, puzzling over Muzaka's line of thought. "I'm not sure I follow?"  
  
"I don't need anything - you're here."   
  
Frankenstein swallowed, his feelings of loneliness and love rushing to the forefront, threatening to overwhelm him.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Aah, observant as always. "Mm, you might not need anything mentally, but your body also has needs that have to be seen to."   
  
Muzaka frowned. "You didn't say what was wrong."  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Frankenstein said with a soft laugh. "I've missed you." Muzaka's curiosity, his voice, his smell. Everything. Frankenstein's hands trembled and he concentrated on his breathing, trying to calm himself.   
  
But it had been so _long_ since he'd last seen him... He'd kept his mind busy, just trying to figure out what had happened with Muzaka, what he needed, but now that Frankenstein's mind had been allowed to just react, it was hard to stop.   
  
Muzaka's hands covered his, warm and steady. "I think...I did too. Or else I wouldn'ta went straight to ya. I _had_ to see ya."  
  
Frankenstein closed his eyes. Dammit. He stood up, Muzaka watching him with a smile, his arms open.   
  
He couldn't stay impartial here. Not with Muzaka. The tests could wait for just now.   
  
Muzaka smelled of chemicals, whatever he'd been in still clinging to him. He didn't have any marks on his face to say he'd been wearing a mask for a long time though, but that could have just been Muzaka's healing, as always.   
  
Muzaka returned his hug, just as tightly.   
  
They stayed like that, just hearing each other breathe.   
  
Frankenstein looked up when the microwave dinged. "Ah, I should get that."   
  
Muzaka nuzzled Frankenstein's neck with a hum, letting him go.   
  
The food was steaming when he opened the microwave. Frankenstein glanced at the cutlery drawer before taking some kitchen towels instead.   
  
"Hrrrm, smells good," Muzaka said, watching him.   
  
"It tastes good as well," Frankenstein said, bringing it over. Ah, it had been so long since he'd had to consider - no, it didn't have anything Muzaka didn't like.   
  
"Eat it slowly," Frankenstein said, putting the bowl in front of Muzaka. Who knew how long it had been since Muzaka had had a proper meal.   
  
Muzaka prodded it, eating a piece. He perked up, sucking in a breath as his eyes widened.   
  
" _Slowly_ ," Frankenstein reminded him.   
  
Muzaka bobbed his head, studying the food.   
  
While Muzaka was distracted... Frankenstein fastened the tourniquet around Muzaka's arm, prodding around the veins in Muzaka's inner elbow.   
  
Muzaka watched him, but continued eating.   
  
After finding a suitable vein, Frankenstein murmured, "Just a scratch," out of habit, sliding the needle in.   
  
Muzaka didn't react, still eating. Good.   
  
The blood that came out was sluggish and dark.   
  
Frankenstein frowned, getting up.   
  
"What is it?" Muzaka was peering at the vial as his blood dripped into it.   
  
"You're dehydrated," Frankenstein said. "You need something to drink." It could explain the confusion. But there could be other factors at play.   
  
He filled half a glass with water, coming back.   
  
"Slow?" Muzaka said, reaching for it.   
  
Frankenstein smiled. "Yes."   
  
Muzaka sipped the water. He rumbled, sighing as he did so.   
  
The first vial had filled half way and Frankenstein replaced it with a new one.   
  
"How many do you need?"   
  
"There's many things to check for," Frankenstein said, drawing some blood out of the vial with a pipette and dropping the sample into the analyser. It didn't take long for it to beep.   
  
A high white blood count, even for a werewolf... It was high compared to Dorant's, so Muzaka was fighting something off right now? Everything else was low, but not dangerously so.   
  
It was a start, and now he had something to work towards to help Muzaka feel better.


	6. Snippet 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something different about Frankenstein during his spar with Muzaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Neither verse. Just something that happened after Gaining Strength.

Muzaka perked up when Frankenstein transformed with a howl. His fur had condensed to a spike that rose up from each shoulder, his aura strong enough to keep his hair afloat.   
  
He grinned. Frankenstein had -   
  
Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at him and dashed forward, claws raised to slash.   
  
Huh? Muzaka grabbed Frankenstein's wrist and threw him into a tree.   
  
Frankenstein twisted around before he hit it, landing feet first. He jumped off it, aiming for Muzaka again.   
  
Muzaka narrowed his eyes.   
  
This wasn't Frankenstein. He hadn't let go of his transformation yet and he was... Well. He was attacking like a werewolf.   
  
Muzaka hopped out of the way, Frankenstein rolling when he landed. Was it because Frankenstein's transformation had grown stronger he'd gone wild? Then he should be fine when Frankenstein let go of it.   
  
Which wouldn't be long with how he was currently fighting.   
  
Frankenstein growled, lunging for him again.   
  
Muzaka sighed. He knew how to fight other werewolves.   
  
It was...boring.   
  
Predictable.   
  
Frankenstein was stronger and faster like this, but there was none of the challenge Muzaka had gotten used to when he sparred with Frankenstein. Frankenstein kept him on his toes, kept him guessing what he was going to do next, made him react to everything he did.   
  
Frankenstein swiped at him. Muzaka caught his wrist, jerked him closer and headbutted him.   
  
"Ggk!"   
  
Frankenstein went down, letting go of his his transformation.   
  
Shorter than their usual spars, which was to be expected whenever a werewolf's transformation got stronger.   
  
Frankenstein looked dazed on his knees, and it was better than the scowl he'd had before.   
  
"...What...?"  
  
Muzaka smiled, letting go of Frankenstein's wrist, sitting down next to him. "Your transformation got stronger," he told him. "You went a little wild, but you're fine now."   
  
Frankenstein rubbed his forehead. "My transformation - I thought it was already at its strongest?"   
  
"Nah." Muzaka shook his head. "You've got a couple more upgrades to yer transformation yet."  
  
"Hm. And it's normal to lose yourself when your transformation gets stronger?"   
  
"No... Maybe it's 'cause you're human?"   
  
Frankenstein didn't say anything, just studying his face. "What was the fight like?"   
  
Muzaka shrugged. "Eh." There wasn't much to say about it.   
  
Frankenstein chuckled softly. "Ah, that exciting?"  
  
"It wasn't you," Muzaka said.   
  
Frankenstein smiled as he got to his feet with a grunt. "I suppose I should feel flattered you were disappointed."   
  
"I like sparrin' with _you_ , not just 'cause you're strong," Muzaka grumbled. It was _how_ Frankenstein used his strength and speed that kept Muzaka's interest.   
  
"Oh my," Frankenstein said, his smile turning sharp, "so flirty today."   
  
Muzaka grinned back, hopping to his feet. Yeah, this was the Frankenstein he knew.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein frowned, looking at his shoulders. "I _lost_ fur?"   
  
Muzaka smiled. "It gets concentrated, so it stays about the same." Frankenstein was still himself, which was the most important part.   
  
Frankenstein ran a hand through his hair. "And this too?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at Muzaka, his eyes trailing of Muzaka's hair. "You as well?"  
  
Muzaka chuckled at that. "Not exactly - it more flares out than up."  
  
"Hnn, all right."   
  
Muzaka transformed and lunged forward. They were wasting energy talking; he wanted to see what Frankenstein would do with his new transformation!   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka lashed out with a kick, catching Frankenstein in the ribs. It flung Frankenstein back, but Frankenstein flipped around so he landed on his feet.   
  
He wavered there for a second and Muzaka relaxed as Frankenstein fell down on one knee, letting go of his transformation.   
  
Frankenstein looked up at him, smirking. "A better spar this time?"   
  
" _Definitely_ ," Muzaka said with a laugh, letting go of his own transformation. "You're _amazing_."   
  
He couldn't wait to see what Frankenstein's wolf form would look like - he _knew_ Frankenstein would reach it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This will help to clean the dirt off you," Frankenstein said, running the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka shows up at the start of canon' verse.

"This will help to clean the dirt off you," Frankenstein said, running the shower. "To turn it off, you press the same button until the light goes off. This bottle is for your hair," Frankenstein said as he pointed it out. "And this one for your body. You can use the towel to dry yourself once you're done."   
  
Muzaka nodded, and maybe it was hope on Frankenstein's part, but it seemed like his expression was less blank, sharper than it used to be.   
  
Muzaka tilted his head at the shower spray before starting to strip.   
  
"I'll wash those," Frankenstein said, holding his hands out. He might burn the underwear though. Or he could get a much better sample of what Muzaka had been kept in. "I'll be back in a minute," he said, hearing Muzaka step into the shower.   
  
Frankenstein kept the door ajar, just in case.   
  
It didn't take long to get the washing started, and as Frankenstein returned to his bedroom, he collected a few more things for Muzaka to snack on and drink. He paused seeing the samples he'd collected still on the table. He could collect more - with how fast Muzaka healed there should have been a change already.   
  
But... That was for his own curiosity.   
  
He'd never seen something affect Muzaka so badly for this long. Maybe his healing had been affected somehow?   
  
"Muzaka?" Frankenstein called out when he entered his bedroom, still hearing the shower running.   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
Frankenstein smiled, setting the food and drink down. It was still nice to just hear Muzaka's voice. "Is everything all right?"  
  
"Yeah." The shower switched off and Frankenstein heard movement on the other side of the door. Muzaka stepped out a moment later. "Good enough?"   
  
The towel was around Muzaka's shoulders, his hair still dripping.   
  
"I'll help with your hair," Frankenstein said, moving to grab another towel. There was no wind or sunshine here to blow dry Muzaka's hair like he used to - for all that Muzaka's healing could deal with, it couldn't do anything about his wet hair.   
  
"Stay here," Frankenstein said as he gathered up Muzaka's hair in a towel.   
  
...He was going to need another towel.   
  
Muzaka took the towel from his shoulders and started rubbing down his hair.   
  
It didn't take that long between them, and Frankenstein absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Muzaka's hair when they were done.   
  
Muzaka rumbled softly, leaning into his touch.   
  
Frankenstein smiled softly, doing it a few more times. "I've got more clothes you can pick from."   
  
Muzaka turned around and swept him up into a hug.   
  
Aaah, it was warm... Frankenstein closed his eyes, returning the hug as he traced familiar scars on Muzaka's back. He smiled into Muzaka's shoulder. "Much better." Muzaka smelled much more like himself now.   
  
Muzaka nuzzled his neck. "Yeah."   
  
"You still need clothes," Frankenstein reminded him.   
  
"Hnnn," Muzaka said, letting him go.   
  
Muzaka only glanced through Frankenstein's wardrobe for a second before pulling out a dark red cardigan and similar coloured trousers.   
  
By the time Muzaka had finished pulling on the clothes however, his eyes were half-lidded, his breathing going deeper.   
  
"Muzaka...?" Frankenstein said, studying.   
  
"Nn?" Muzaka perked up for a second, before quietening down again.   
  
"Do you want to sleep?" If Muzaka had been contained for however long, this may have been the most exercise he'd done in a long time.   
  
"...Yeah," Muzaka said, yawning.   
  
"There's a bed right beside you."   
  
Muzaka practically faceplanted himself onto it. He was quiet, breathing deeply, and hm, asleep instantly?  
  
"Mmm, smells like you," Muzaka mumbled.   
  
Frankenstein chuckled softly. "It _is_ my bed."   
  
Muzaka peered at him from the corner of his eyes. "You not comin'?"   
  
Frankenstein hesitated. He had work to do, Muzaka's blood to test.   
  
But...   
  
He sighed, unbuttoning his shirt. He could do them later. "I'll need to change first." Laying on his shirt wasn't comfortable.   
  
Frankenstein slipped into something more comfortable before climbing into bed.   
  
He let out a shaky breath as Muzaka drew him close, rumbling. Frankenstein replied in kind, closing his eyes.   
  
It didn't take long for Muzaka's breathing to even out and deepen, his hold only loosening slightly. Frankenstein didn't move, just listening to Muzaka breathe, drowning in his scent, committing it all to memory again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein and Muzaka argue about the important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka never left' verse.

Frankenstein sighed as he left his office. That had taken longer and more phonecalls than he wanted it to, but things were starting to come together. He smiled as he heard Muzaka humming down the corridor. Accompanying it was... Frankenstein narrowed his eyes, keeping his footsteps silent.

The door was ajar and Frankenstein cleared his throat, Muzaka freezing like a cat caught putting its paw where it wasn't supposed to.

"Muzaka..." Frankenstein said, eyeing what Muzaka was doing.

"Frankenstein!" Muzaka said, grinning as...he continued doing what Frankenstein had caught him doing. "I thought you were gonna be busy for a bit longer."

"Clearly." Frankenstein shook his head, walking in to help him. "You did the washing last week," he said.

"Mmhm," Muzaka said, still pulling clothes out of the dryer.

"And said that I'd do it next time."

"They were all ready to be washed right now anyway," Muzaka said, moving so his body blocked Frankenstein's hands. Muzaka looked at him over his shoulder, grinning.

"Muzaka..."

Muzaka chuckled, leaning back to kiss him. "You've been busy expanding the org, and you're tired after hours of trying to sort it out, so lemme handle this for now, yeah?"

Frankenstein sighed, wrapping his arms around Muzaka's shoulders, burying his face into his neck. "I'll iron and fold them then."

"Sure," Muzaka said, nodding, "but dinner's almost ready. You haven't eaten since breakfast."

Dammit, trying to expand really had eaten into the time he had to do anything else. "I'll make this up to you once everything is settled."

Muzaka chuckled at that, kissing Frankenstein's cheek. "I know you will. So go focus on what you need to do."

"Mm, thank you." It shouldn't be too long now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally all caught up for now with this little snippet verse. :) But there's still a couple aus and continuations still swirling around in my head, haha.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein returns from work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka never left' verse.

Frankenstein tilted his head when he saw one of the living room lights was still on as he shrugged his jacket off. He'd sent a text to Muzaka as he was coming home but he hadn't gotten a reply - he'd assumed Muzaka had already fallen asleep, so who was...?  
  
When Frankenstein peeked through, he smiled softly, seeing Muzaka sitting on the sofa, his head tilted back with his eyes closed. The fact Muzaka hadn't moved after Frankenstein had closed the door and Frankenstein could hear his deep even breathing was enough to tell him that Muzaka was sleeping.   
  
"Muzaka...?" Frankenstein called out anyway, in case he was only dozing.   
  
Nothing.   
  
Frankenstein shook his head, toeing out his shoes and putting them away. Really now.   
  
When Frankenstein slid his arms behind Muzaka's back and the back of the knees, lifting him up in a bridal carry, Muzaka still didn't stir. Well, Muzaka curled up closer to him, nuzzling Frankenstein's shoulder before settling down.   
  
"Ah, you..." Frankenstein kissed his forehead and started carrying him to the bedroom.   
  
The slight movement to open the living room door must have moved Muzaka enough to wake him up. "Oi..." Muzaka said with a sigh, his eyes fluttering.   
  
"I told you I was going to be late," Frankenstein chided, shouldering the door open. "You didn't need to stay up for me."  
  
"Still wanted t'," Muzaka said, yawning. "What if ya got kidnapped? Need ta be 'wake for that."  
  
Frankenstein raised his eyebrows at him. "You know I can take care of myself."  
  
Muzaka grimaced, closing his eyes again. " _I_ know that, but _they_ don't. The clean-up of th' poor idiots af'er is annoyin'."   
  
"I can handle that as well," Frankenstein said, chuckling. "But thank you."   
  
"Hnn..." Muzaka kissed Frankenstein's cheek. "Welcome home."   
  
Frankenstein hummed, smiling. Yes, it was good to be home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making sure Frankenstein's safe isn't the only thing Muzaka has to keep an eye out for when he's acting as Frankenstein's bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka never left' verse.

Muzaka looked around, scanning the bustle of people around him. He picked Frankenstein out easily, surrounded by a number of people vying for his attention. That was fine.   
  
What wasn't fine was the warmth of the hall everyone was occupying, all the doors closed and the sheer number of people grouped together helping to raise the temperature even further.   
  
Muzaka hated wearing suits. There was too many layers to them, and didn't breathe that well.   
  
He caught Frankenstein glancing at him the next time he looked, the tilt of Frankenstein's eyebrow. He shook his head. He _was_ acting as Frankenstein's bodyguard, and his presence was usually enough to dissuade anyone trying anything - the biggest drawbacks to that was he had to wear a suit all the time, and whenever Frankenstein had to do some socialising for the organisation.   
  
But he could last another hour. So long as he could get something to _drink_.   
  
Muzaka spied a waitress carrying tray of small thin glasses of brightly coloured liquid, each one with a tiny little paper umbrella sticking out of it. Oooh.   
  
He meandered over, grinning at her when she held the tray out to him. He couldn't smell any alcohol from them, a fruity scent instead, and he took one. "Thanks!" _Finally_.  
  
He downed the glass in two gulps, and really, why were the non-alcoholic drinks so hard to-  
  
The drink burned on the way down.   
  
Uh-oh.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein narrowed his eyes. There was something wrong with Muzaka.   
  
"-and trying to get-"  
  
"Ah, my apologies, Park-nim," Frankenstein interrupted with a smile, "but there's something I need to attend to right now."   
  
"Oh, of course!"   
  
Frankenstein made a beeline for Muzaka, hiding his frown. Muzaka perked up when he caught sight of him, and there was a slight sway to Muzaka's steps, a hesitation that normally wasn't there as Muzaka walked up to him.   
  
"Muzaka?" Frankenstein said softly, and Muzaka didn't quite lurch, but when Muzaka curled an arm around Frankenstein's shoulders, he leaned more against him than usual.   
  
"Hey!" Muzaka chirped. His breath smelled fruity, his eyes a little unfocused.   
  
"Did you have something nice to drink?" Frankenstein said, leading Muzaka towards one of the doors outside the hall.   
  
"Mmhm!" Muzaka nodded. He held up a hand, indicating a thin glass. "Had a little-" He paused, and then brightened. "'Brella! It was nice."  
  
Frankenstein looked around before spying the multiple waiters and waitresses carrying the drinks Muzaka had described.   
  
...Ah. While a strong werewolf warrior could regrow an arm or their organs in seconds, even a small amount of alcohol had a big effect on them. If the drink was flavoured enough, it must have covered up the smell of alcohol for Muzaka to not notice.  
  
It was unlikely that Muzaka's drink had been spiked, then. It was still a possibility however, and Frankenstein kept an eye out for anyone giving them undue attention or following them.   
  
"Next time, you should just drink water," Frankenstein said, Muzaka's face already scrunching up at the suggestion.   
  
"Their water tastesss baaad. Too metallic."   
  
Which left off a lot of the hot beverages and diluted fruit drinks. The last time Muzaka had ordered a fizzy drink, it had came mixed with something else, and Muzaka had sworn off doing that again unless it came in a sealed bottle.   
  
"We'll bring our own water next time then," Frankenstein promised, nodding as someone opened the door for them.   
  
Muzaka brightened. "'Kay!" He looked around as they walked down the corridor. "Where we goin'?"  
  
"We're going home," Frankenstein said, "before you end up on the floor." Depending on the strength of the alcohol, that could be anywhere between a few minutes, or an hour.   
  
"Aww, sorry..."   
  
"Don't be," Frankenstein said. "Most of the important discussions had already finished." What was left was the networking between groups and he had already met the people he'd intended to. Making sure Muzaka was all right was far more important.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein listened to Muzaka sleep, checking the thermometer. A little low, but not dangerously so. Muzaka had been able to eat a few snacks and have water before falling asleep, so that should help.   
  
Muzaka should be fine, but Frankenstein would keep an eye on him, just in case.   
  


* * *

  
When Frankenstein woke up the next morning, Muzaka was still sleeping soundly, which told him exactly the state Muzaka would be in when he eventually woke up. Muzaka's temperature had evened out again, which relieved Frankenstein.   
  
He refilled the glass of water on Muzaka's bedside table in case he woke up early, and left to make breakfast.   
  


* * *

  
The lump on the bed groaned when Frankenstein entered their bedroom with breakfast on a tray.   
  
"Alcohol _sucks_ ," Muzaka grumbled, not coming out from under the blanket.   
  
"Am I going to be feeding you from under there?" Frankenstein said, sitting down next to him.   
  
"...Maybe."  
  
"Then can I put something underneath to catch the crumbs?"   
  
A silver eye peeked out from the den Muzaka had made for himself. "I woulda thought you would make something that didn't make a mess."  
  
"These will help with the hangover," Frankenstein said.  
  
"They will?"  
  
"Not instantly, but it'll help alleviate some of the discomfort."   
  
Muzaka didn't say anything for a few seconds. "I can sit up. I think."   
  
When Muzaka pulled himself up, he leaned back on the headboard, grimacing. "You're not going into work today, are you?"  
  
"It's Saturday," Frankenstein reminded him, reaching for the bed table. "And you could stay home even if I was."  
  
Muzaka snorted. "That hasn't stopped you before."   
  
Frankenstein chuckled, setting up the table and placing the tray on top. "True. But no, I have no plans as of yet." There was always a chance he would get an e-mail or call that he would need to sort out, but for most things, he could do it at home. "You can rest for today."  
  
"Feels like I'm gonna _need_ the whole day," Muzaka grumbled, squinting at breakfast before starting to eat.   
  
"Take your time," Frankenstein said, shaking his head as he smiled.   
  
"Hnnn."   
  
While Muzaka wasn't feeling at his best right now, he was still doing better than he had been the night before, and that was what mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka laughed as he and Frankenstein ran down the street, Frankenstein with his jacket raised above his head to protect it from the torrential downpour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka never left' verse.
> 
> Had an awesome thunderstorm. :D

Muzaka laughed as he and Frankenstein ran down the street, Frankenstein with his jacket raised above his head to protect it from the torrential downpour.   
  
"I _knew_ I should have checked the weather this morning," Frankenstein grumbled, hard to hear over the roll of thunder that seemed to come from right above their heads.   
  
"The storm was predicted for tonight," Muzaka said, grinning, soaked from head to toe, his own jacket thrown over his shoulder. It had been too damn hot before the rain started and this was just _perfect_ to cool down.   
  
"Squeeze out the excess before you go in," Frankenstein said as he opened their front door. He paused, looking at Muzaka over his shoulder. "Unless you want to go for a run?"   
  
Muzaka watched the sky flash multiple times, almost replying to the thunder with his own growl.   
  
"Just make sure you stay below the highest point around you, all right?"   
  
"Hrrr, all right," Muzaka said, tossing Frankenstein his jacket. As soon as he heard the slap of Frankenstein catching it, he was off, the driving rain flicking against his face as he fought to make sure he didn't slide over the slick pavement.   
  
The streets were much quieter, most people driven to shelter a while ago and Muzaka bounced up to the rooftops, grinning wildly as he was surrounded by the sound of pouring rain and thunder.   
  
From his new vantage point, he had a much clearer view of the sky lighting up, the thunder so loud he could feel it throughout his entire body.   
  
He let out a whoop, letting his feet take him wherever they wanted. After days of the stifling heat and barely wanting to move, this felt _amazing_.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka's grin was so wide when he got home that his cheeks hurt. The storm had abated after a few hours, but it had been fun while it lasted.   
  
He squeezed off what excess water he could before opening the door, blinking a little at the change in the lighting.   
  
"I'm home!" he called out, his grin softening into a smile when he saw the folded towels waiting for him, a change of clothes next to them.   
  
He wasn't really expecting a reply (what time was it anyway?) but he perked up, hearing someone approach.   
  
"Welcome back," Frankenstein said, a cup of tea in his hand. "Have fun?" He was wearing his glasses, so he must have been reading something.   
  
"Yeah!" Muzaka said as he started drying his hair.   
  
He heard Frankenstein set his cup down and paused when Frankenstein touched his elbow, before moving onto his shirt. "This should come off first."   
  
"Sure." Muzaka made sure to not accidentally elbow Frankenstein in the face as he undid Muzaka's buttons.   
  
After the third one, Frankenstein leaned in and kissed him.   
  
Muzaka rumbled, his hands slowing down as he concentrated on the feel of his lips against Frankenstein's.   
  
"So where did you go?" Frankenstein asked once he leaned back again, deft fingers already almost done with Muzaka's shirt.   
  
" _Everywhere_ ," Muzaka said with a laugh, thinking over what to tell Frankenstein first.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein listened to the constant drone of rain thudding against his office window, his typing almost keeping to the beat of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka never left' verse.

Frankenstein listened to the constant drone of rain thudding against his office window, his typing almost keeping to the beat of them.   
  
He looked up at a soft tap on his door, smiling when Muzaka poked his head in.   
  
"Yo, still workin'?" Muzaka asked, walking in.   
  
"Unfortunately, yes," Frankenstein said with a sigh, leaning back in his chair. "I'm still trying to collate everything for the report."   
  
Muzaka bobbed his head, holding out the cup of tea towards him.   
  
"Ah, thank you," Frankenstein said, taking it. "Are you going out now?"   
  
"Hm?" Muzaka said as he leaned back against Frankenstein's desk beside him. "Are you needin' somethin'?"  
  
"No, I thought because it was raining...?"  
  
At that, Muzaka grinned. "Yeah, it's rainin', but it's not a _thunderstorm_. That's different."  
  
"I see," Frankenstein said, smiling as he sipped his tea, filing that away for future reference.   
  
"And also, the weather hasn't been as bad recently, so it's not as refreshing."   
  
Yes, the temperature had cooled down, so Frankenstein wasn't finding Muzaka laying on the tiles in front of the a/c as often anymore.   
  
"Anyway," Muzaka said, leaning in to peck him on the lips, "I'll go get dinner started, all right?"  
  
Frankenstein made a grumbling sound, grimacing. "I should be finished soon enough to help." Possibly. He had all the data he needed, but sometimes someone sent in a last minute adjustment.   
  
Muzaka chuckled, patting him on the shoulder. "Just concentrate on finishing the report."   
  
He sighed, sipping the tea again before setting the cup down. "Fine. I'll see you soon."   
  
Hopefully. And the sooner he started, then the sooner he should _hopefully_ finish.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein was squinting at his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I guess by this point, it's safe to assume it'll be in the 'Muzaka never left' verse unless stated otherwise, ahaha.

Frankenstein was squinting at his tea, his mouth a hard line. He hadn't said much since he'd woken up, and Muzaka huffed, standing up.   
  
The fact Frankenstein didn't even look up to him, a crease forming on his forehead, just cemented Muzaka's decision.   
  
"Hey!" Frankenstein said as Muzaka scooped him up into a bridal carry.   
  
"Back to bed with you," Muzaka said, smiling at him.   
  
Frankenstein tried to scowl, but it just looked like more squinting. "I have _work_." He wasn't quite slurring, but Muzaka could hear the tension in his words.   
  
Muzaka nodded, still carrying him to their bedroom. "An' _you've_ got a headache," he said, briefly kissing Frankenstein's forehead. "You'll make bad decisions that way. _And_ ," Muzaka added, seeing Frankenstein open his mouth, "you don't have any important meetings this morning so you're not gonna miss much. I'll let the others know and if you're feeling better, you can go in in the afternoon."   
  
Frankenstein made a grumbling sound, his eyes already drooping and yeah, he had no business going into work like that and making important decisions.   
  
"...Fine," Frankenstein muttered. "...Thank you."   
  
"Just get better sleep this time, yeah?" Muzaka said with a soft chuckle.   
  
Frankenstein smiled. "I'll try to."


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein wakes up to a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka never left' verse.

Frankenstein frowned, hearing snuffling close to him. He didn't sense any killing intent, but whatever it was, sounded _big_.  
  
He cracked an eye open, seeing a snout larger than his head right before it brushed against his forehead, sniffing him.  
  
A dream? Dreams didn't invoke the touch sense, or his sense of smell. Though all he could smell was...  
  
He huffed, the giant wolf jerking back for a second.  
  
The long haired silver wolf. That had silver eyes and a very familiar, very distinctive scar poking through its fur on the left side of his snout.  
  
"Muzaka," Frankenstein greeted with a yawn, and it must have barely been an hour since he'd went to sleep if he was feeling this unrested.  
  
He got a low growl as a reply, Muzaka's tail big enough to create its own draft in their bedroom when it wagged.  
  
Frankenstein narrowed his eyes at Muzaka, thinking. "Is there something you need? Do you want to go outside?" It was far too late for that - Muzaka would need to knock down a wall to be able to fit. Frankenstein was sure he hadn't heard any of the werewolves talk about - well. Was this the final stage of the transformation? But Muzaka hadn't been fighting, so why would he transform?  
  
Muzaka licked him jaw to hairline in one wet swoop.  
  
" _Eugh,_ " Frankenstein said, grimacing as he wiped it off. "You aren't able to talk like that, I take it."  
  
Muzaka huffed, ears flicking back for a second.  
  
Frankenstein leaned back, trying to see more of Muzaka. For the most part, he appeared to be the same as a wolf - the main differences were his fur was silver and he filled out most of the bedroom, curling around the bed to fit.  
  
"Very well," Frankenstein said, yawning again. "You'll transform back in a while?" If it was something similar to what happened to him when his transformation grew stronger. If Muzaka was still transformed in a few hours time, he would call the others and see if they knew anything more.  
  
Muzaka inched closer again, and Frankenstein smiled, reaching over to pet his snout. Muzaka closed his eyes, pushing into his touch until Frankenstein reached his ears.  
  
Frankenstein dozed off again, still scratching them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss and Muzaka looked a little...distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Muzaka never left' verse.

Tao looked across at the hiss of one of the lab doors opening. It wasn't the main lab ones he, Takeo and M-21 had been heading for, but one of the training rooms.   
  
Boss and Muzaka didn't exactly stumble out, though they looked like they should have, with how much they were splattered with blood, thick trails of it drying from already healed wounds, but their gaits were a lot looser than Tao was used to seeing from them. They were also shirtless, Frankenstein draping his over his arm while Muzaka had thrown his over a shoulder.   
  
They hadn't noticed Tao and the others yet, grinning widely at each other, pressed shoulder to shoulder and uh, Tao had seen those kinds of looks before.   
  
Boss looked over, smiling. "Oh, hello, you're early for your checkup."   
  
Tao flapped a hand in the air. "Yeah, you know - early bird catches the worm!" It was a habit formed from the Union - it was always better to arrive early than being late, even if it involved staring at the walls for a while. At least here, he could play on his laptop or phone while they waited.   
  
Boss nodded. "I'll see you all in about, hm, fifteen minutes?"  
  
Muzaka raised his eyebrows, staring at Boss. "Oi."   
  
Boss grinned back at him, sharp and teasing. "Is there something wrong with my estimation? I'll need time to get cleaned up as well."   
  
Uuuhm, they were talking about - well, okay, Tao had noticed how pumped up those two got after a fight, and was that a werewolf thing, or just a them thing? M-21 didn't seem to react the same during or after a fight, but maybe that was because his ratio of werewolf to human was less than Boss'?   
  
But he wasn't going to ask right now, because they were clearly distracted and wanted to be _elsewhere_ and really, he shouldn't be keeping them, right? "We'll uh, wait right here until you're done!" Literally and metaphorically. And his voice didn't squeak.   
  
Muzaka smiled at them. "It'll be longer than fifteen, sorry. Frankenstein'll call once he's ready for you."  
  
At that, Frankenstein chuckled low, looking at Muzaka from the corner of his eyes. "Fine, fine. Apologies about the delay," he said, nodding to them as they walked past. "You don't need to stay here in the meantime."   
  
Tao let out a weak laugh once they were out of sight. "How long do you think they'll be?" Was not staying in the lab just something Boss said to be polite and they should stay, or was it an actual suggestion?  
  
M-21 snorted. "They've got werewolf stamina - could be hours."   
  
"Sooo, ice cream?" Tao said, clapping his hands, heading out the lab, the others following. Sure, the rooms were well sound-proofed, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be other ways to tell what fun those two were having with their bedroom activity.   
  
And going outside for long walks was healthy for them. Boss would totally like hearing they'd done something good for themselves while they were waiting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao was staring up at Muzaka with a very concentrated look, his lips pursed and his brow furrowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left, and they picked up the kid!trio verse. Because of course I need another verse to confuse everyone, aahahah.

Tao was staring up at Muzaka with a very concentrated look, his lips pursed and his brow furrowed.   
  
It was different from how Tao looked, who asked questions about everything and moved on before it could be answered. If Tao hadn't said anything so far, it meant he was considering something carefully.   
  
Muzaka left him to it, still tinkering with the camera he was working on - the design was good, but it still wasn't quite durable for what he put them through. Tao would come to him when he was comfortable or once he knew how to ask.   
  
"Daaad," Tao drew out, pulling a chair up beside him and sitting down.   
  
"Yeah, kiddo?" Muzaka said, patting him on the head, looking away from his work.   
  
Tao squinted at him again. " _You've_ got long hair."  
  
"I do." Muzaka smiled, not trying to predict Tao's line of thought - it tended to bounce around and skip a few steps, so Muzaka was never right about that. It was better for Tao to just lead him there himself.   
  
"Do you know how ta tie it up in a braid?"   
  
"Yup! Wanna learn how to?" Muzaka said, already running a hand through his hair, sorting it into smaller segments.   
  
Tao nodded, his eyes sparkling as Muzaka handed him a part of his hair.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka heard the door open, seeing Frankenstein from the corner of his eyes as he lifted his hand to high five Tao.   
  
"Having fun?" Frankenstein asked, amusement clear in his voice.   
  
"Totally!" Tao crowed as he hopped off his chair and dashed out the room. "Thanks dad!"   
  
"That look longer than I expected," Muzaka said with a soft chuckle, looking over the myriad of braids Tao had made as he practiced. The later ones were neater and were already unravelling themselves. The early ones... Well, they were going to need a little more work to untangle.   
  
"You _do_ have a lot of hair to work with," Frankenstein pointed out as Muzaka stood up and stretched.   
  
"Means he got more practice in, heh. Should I keep 'em in for dinner?" Tao would probably feel sad if he got rid of them all as soon as they finished.   
  
"Would you even be able to since we're having dinner right now?" Frankenstein said, still amused.   
  
"Eh?" Muzaka looked over at the clock on the wall, and damn. "Didn't realise it was that late." And now that he was paying attention, he could smell dinner in the air. And hear the kids' tumbling footsteps as they ran towards the dining room. "Guess not, heh."   
  
The braids would help keep his hair out of his food as well anyway.   
  


* * *

  
Tao kept glancing at Muzaka during dinner and every time, Tao grinned wide before eating again.   
  
Worth it.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka frowned at the knot in his hair. "I watched him! How'd they end up like this?" He'd been tugging at it for a few minutes already and just cutting it off was looking more reasonable. His hair would grow back by morning anyway.   
  
"Tao does seem to have an ability to generate chaos with whatever he touches," Frankenstein said, working on a different knot.   
  
"Hnnn..." And didn't Muzaka know it. "Okay, five more minutes and then I'm cutting them off."  
  
"Ah?" Frankenstein's smirk was sharp when he looked over. "There's fights even _you'll_ back down from?"   
  
Muzaka laughed, leaning into him, still working at the knot. "I know when I'm beat." It wasn't as if lives were on the line over his hair either.   
  


* * *

  
"Dad, dad, what do ya think?"   
  
Muzaka looked over from cooking breakfast, seeing Takeo and Tao standing at the doorway. Takeo was still yawning as Tao bounced on his feet - Takeo also had his hair tied up in a braid. It was neater than Tao's early attempts, and held in place with a hairtie.   
  
Muzaka beamed at them. "Great! Breakfast is almost ready, so go grab some plates, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  


* * *

  
Breakfast was the usual affair of bustle and clatter as they ate and chatted, but Muzaka noticed Tao kept glancing between Frankenstein and Em.   
  
Oh boy. Em's hair was shorter than Frankenstein's, but Muzaka was sure that wasn't going to stop whatever idea was forming in Tao's mind.   
  
So long as it didn't result in more knots, that would be fine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka was growling in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.
> 
> Have been sleeping like meh again, wanted to write about growling, and here we are.

Muzaka was growling in his sleep. Frankenstein could feel it rumbling through the mattress as well as hear it.   
  
It was enough to stir him into wakefulness, but not fully. There wasn't any urgency and Frankenstein recognised that particular growl.   
  
He smiled when Muzaka curled an arm around his waist, pressing up against him. He gripped Muzaka's hand for a second before letting go.   
  
Muzaka's growl softened, and Frankenstein listened to it as he drifted back to sleep.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka was growling in his sleep. Frankenstein frowned as he listened - it was rougher than usual. Lower.   
  
Threatening.   
  
When Frankenstein opened his eyes, he could see Muzaka's teeth, his lips pulled back to bare them in a snarl. Damn.   
  
"Muzaka," he murmured, reaching over slowly. If Muzaka was having a nightmare, it wouldn't be good to startle him awake in case he reacted before thinking.   
  
Muzaka's brow furrowed deeper, but as Frankenstein held his hand above Muzaka's face, he began to relax, his nose twitching. Good, his scent was reaching through whatever Muzaka was dreaming about.  
  
"You're home," Frankenstein said. "I'm here."   
  
"Fffr'nk'stein?" Muzaka slurred, his eyes fluttering.   
  
"I'm here," Frankenstein repeated, resting his hand on Muzaka's shoulder.   
  
Muzaka took in a deep breath, relaxing. "'Kay." It didn't take long for Muzaka to fall back to sleep, his breathing easier, and Frankenstein followed suit.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were only a few things Frankenstein kept with him as he and Muzaka travelled the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.
> 
> Written for givethispromptatry's prompt, 'Burn'.

There were only a few things Frankenstein kept with him as he and Muzaka travelled the world. It was better to travel light - they could move faster that way and neither he nor Muzaka leaned in the direction of materialism. They could make new clothes or tools, or buy them, if they really needed something specialised and quickly.

Frankenstein's journals were always something he kept to hand, jotting a new idea or drawing a new plant he hadn't encountered yet.

But of course...

Frankenstein sighed, gazing at the pile of journals he'd created in the sink, the smell of oil strong in the air. Because they had nothing else they kept with them, it was his journals and his research that was so sought after.

"You want me ta do it?" Muzaka asked, ear turned towards the door. There wasn't anyone approaching. Yet. But there would be soon. Muzaka had seen the agents growing in number around the building and they were running out of time.

"No," Frankenstein said, steeling his shoulders as he flicked his lighter. While he kept his journals close, researching what he could to protect humanity, he also kept a lighter on him, to make sure his journals could be quickly destroyed.

Frankenstein set one corner of his journal alight, the smell of burning paper and ink in the air instantly. He did it to the others, making sure the fire was spreading, the crackle of the flames growing.

He'd done this before. Bathed in the heat of his research as it turned to ash.

He could rewrite it. It was all there in his memory. Like he'd done before.

He couldn't let his research fall into the wrong hands. Not again.


	19. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka is curious about Frankenstein's glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.

  
Frankenstein didn't look up when Muzaka entered his office, a cup of tea in his hand. Frankenstein was frowning at his journal, and Muzaka could hear his pen scribbling.

"Yo," Muzaka said, walking over.

It took until he had taken a few steps that Frankenstein paused, looking up. "Is it that time already?"

Muzaka grinned. "For tea, yeah," he said as he held out the cup. "It's not time for dinner yet."

"Mm." Frankenstein took the cup and wrapped his hands around it as he leaned back in his chair. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose under his glasses.

Muzaka cocked his head to the side, watching him.

"Yes?" Frankenstein said, sipping his tea with a soft smile.

"How come you still need glasses?" he asked. He'd been with Frankenstein long enough to be used to seeing them on Frankenstein's face, but they still puzzled Muzaka. "You've enhanced yourself and got enhanced healing - how come your eyes are still bad?"

Frankenstein chuckled, setting his cup down next to his journal. "Then let me ask you a similar question: if your healing is so fast you can regrow your arm in a matter of seconds, how do you still have scars?"

"Because I got them before my heal - ah." So that was it? His eyes were already bad before he enhanced himself?

"And they serve as a reminder that I am not infallible." Frankenstein smile turned sharp. "You don't like them?"

"You'd look weird without 'em when yer workin' now," Muzaka said with a laugh. It was easy to tell how absorbed Frankenstein was in his research depending on where his glasses were, if he would even notice Muzaka approaching.

Frankenstein chuckled low before he sighed, pulling his glasses away and tucking them into a pocket. "I think I'm finished for the day - my eyes need the rest."

"And ta see sunlight before it goes," Muzaka teased, clapping Frankenstein on the shoulder as he stood up.

"Yes, yes," Frankenstein said, leaning in to kiss him.

Muzaka rumbled in his chest as he returned the kiss, wrapping an arm around Frankenstein's shoulder.

When they were done, Frankenstein picked up his tea and they left the office.


	20. Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein was starting to doze off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.

Frankenstein was starting to doze off. Muzaka had curled an arm around Frankenstein's shoulders when Frankenstein leaned into him while reading a book, but Frankenstein's head was getting closer to Muzaka's shoulder, Frankenstein slouching more.

Muzaka waited a bit, seeing the book dipping as well.

"Hey," he murmured, turning the volume down on the tv.

"Mm?"

"Time for bed," Muzaka said, kissing Frankenstein's cheek.

"Already?" Frankenstein craned his neck to squint at the clock on the wall.

"Already," Muzaka confirmed.

"I'm so close to finishing the chapter..."

Muzaka smiled, reaching over for Frankenstein's bookmark, used to hearing his comments. "And you can finish it tomorrow, when yer more awake and can take the information in better." He also knew what would convince Frankenstein to go to sleep. He slid the bookmark in between the pages Frankenstein was reading. "C'mon."

Frankenstein stared at it for a few seconds before sighing, closing his book. "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Muzaka switched the tv off and they headed off to bed.


	21. Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka has a plan for their garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.
> 
> I have a bit of a headcanon that Frankenstein and Muzaka's garden is more of a mini-farm where they grow food, and Muzaka's a disney princess when it comes to all their garden visitors, haha.

Muzaka was staring out at the garden as he sat on the sofa, resting his chin in his palm. He sometimes did that, or he had dozed off while he was still upright. Frankenstein left him to it as he decided on what to cook for dinner.   
  
Frankenstein turned his head towards the kitchen door a little while later when he heard it open.   
  
"We still haven't decided what to do with that last patch, huh?" Muzaka said, scratching his head.   
  
Frankenstein hummed. The greenhouse was full and ready for next season's growth, but that was for his own vegetables that Muzaka didn't like the smell or taste of; outside of it was more Muzaka's choice, and whatever was good for the oncoming season. Frankenstein knew which patch Muzaka was talking about - they needed to rotate to something new to help the soil recover, but hadn't settled on anything yet.   
  
"What are you thinking of?" Frankenstein asked, holding out a spoon of his sauce for Muzaka to taste.   
  
"I'm thinkin' a pond," Muzaka said, walking over. "It'd be good for if anyone needs some water and it might attract some new people." He tried the sauce and smiled, kissing Frankenstein's cheek. "Perfect as usual, heh."   
  
"You'll need to make sure the edges are dug at a slope or that there's a high enough barrier that most animals can't accidentally fall in," Frankenstein mused. There was always going to be a chance of that, depending on what was visiting, but they could reduce the risk as much as possible. "And thank you."  
  
Muzaka nodded, peering at the other pots. "I'll measure how much liner I'll need later - any plants in particular you want?"   
  
Frankenstein tapped his spoon as he thought, and continued stirring the sauce. "Water lilies would be nice." They would bring some colour to the pond, and give some of the smaller animals something to rest on.   
  
"Heh, all right."   
  


* * *

  
[`Will be in the garden if you need anything.`]  
  
Frankenstein smiled at the text. [`Have fun.`] He shouldn't need anything, especially with how fast it would take Muzaka to finish the pond, but it was good to know in case he heard strange sounds from upstairs.   
  
[`Will do! >8D`]  
  
He chuckled fondly at the reply and then set his phone down, continuing to work on his research.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka was sweeping the floor when Frankenstein emerged from the lab a while later. His hair was damp and he was in a new set of clothes. He must have taken a shower, which meant...  
  
"You're finished?" Frankenstein asked, collecting the dustpan.   
  
"The digging part anyway," Muzaka said as he swept the dirt towards Frankenstein. "The lining is secure and I think all the plants have been positioned right, so I'm just filling the pond just now."   
  
It didn't take them long to finish cleaning up, and Frankenstein peered at the pond from the window. There was still a lot of disturbed earth around, but Frankenstein could see Muzaka had shifted most to where they were growing vegetables.   
  
"I think I'll get a pump tomorrow," Muzaka said, his arms loosely crossed as he studied the pond. "It'll give 'em something to play with and'll make sure the pond isn't too still."   
  
Frankenstein nodded. "I think that would be lovely."   
  


* * *

  
A few days later, Frankenstein walked into the living room and found the garden door open. Through it, he could see Muzaka sitting next to the pond, palm upwards with a pile of seeds in the centre as some birds pecked at it.   
  
There were a few other birds around the pond, undisturbed by Muzaka's presence, and Frankenstein smiled, leaning on the wall as he watched Muzaka chatting to the birds.   
  
Yes, the pond had been a good idea.


	22. Dosirak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein sometimes didn't have time for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.

Muzaka hummed as he cooked, keeping track of everything he needed to. It was almost ready and Muzaka glanced at the clock on the wall. Nearing lunch.   
  
Good.   
  
He'd be finished before then.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka grinned at Chang-nim as he walked past. "He still in a meetin'?" he asked.   
  
"He hasn't left one yet, Lee-nim," Chang-nim, Frankenstein's secretary, said. She saw the dosirak box in Muzaka's hand and smiled. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."   
  
"And I'll make sure he eats it too, heh," Muzaka said, waving a hand before he entered Frankenstein's office.   
  
Frankenstein looked up at him, gave him a small smile and then turned his attention back to his screen. It didn't seem like he was going to present anything, so Muzaka walked over to his desk, holding the dosirak box out to him.   
  
" _Thank_ you," Frankenstein said, taking the box from him. "This meeting is supposed to last another hour and-" He sighed, shaking the box. "I'm going to have to eat while listening."   
  
Muzaka pulled over a chair, setting down the thermos filled with tea on Frankenstein's desk. "I don't think they'll mind if your camera is off for a bit." Frankenstein must have muted his mic if he was talking to him.   
  
Frankenstein made a grumbling sound before he opened the box and started eating. "How did you know? Did you check my schedule?"   
  
Muzaka chuckled, pouring Frankenstein's tea. "You have a particular look when you've got a full day." Muzaka had seen it enough times over the decades that it was easy to recognise. "Do you think you'll be home for dinner?"  
  
Frankenstein grimace told him the answer before he said anything. "Yes, but I'll have another meeting with the French branch. They're making some interesting discoveries but the Union might also be trying to expand their influence there."  
  
Muzaka snorted. "The Union can _try_." As much as the Union did their best to spread their influence, Frankenstein was there to stop them as best as _he_ could.   
  
It did mean late nights and meetings that went on forever, but during those times, the very least Muzaka could do was make sure Frankenstein ate.


	23. Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein finishes work and wants to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.
> 
> Inspired by this post: https://icka-notes.tumblr.com/post/636375370491478016/

Frankenstein exhaled as he shut down his computer. _Finally_. The day had been long, needing multiple meetings in different countries, and Frankenstein took off his glasses, squeezing his eyes shut. Yes, he had enhanced healing, but that didn't do much for eye strain.   
  
He had been sitting for _far_ too long.   
  
His mind drifted as he put his glasses away. Well, he could do _that_ to relax.   
  
He would need to change first though.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka was in his room when Frankenstein found him, tinkering with the new camera design he was working on.  
  
"Hey," Frankenstein said, resting his hand on Muzaka's shoulder, kissing his temple.   
  
"You done for the night?" Muzaka said with a chuckle, sliding an arm around Frankenstein's waist.   
  
"Yes, even they _did_ want to see the report as soon as possible," Frankenstein groused. Even _he_ had limits for how long he could sit and talk with people. He could finish it off in the morning.   
  
"Mm, so what're you gonna do now?"   
  
"Well," Frankenstein said, smiling, "I was wondering if you wanted to chase?"   
  
His smile turned into a smirk when Muzaka's hand tightened at his hip, Muzaka's eyes widening and nostrils flaring. Yes, werewolves seemed to have a high prey drive, and after a day of inactivity, a run would certainly do Frankenstein good.   
  
"Give me ten minutes, all right?" he said, kissing Muzaka's temple again. That would give him enough time to put his shoes and have a bit of a lead. It wouldn't be fun if Muzaka caught him straight away, after all.   
  
Muzaka growled low in his throat, nodding as he fished into his pocket for his phone, setting the timer.   
  
Frankenstein dashed out of the room, hopping over the banister and to where they kept their shoes. He could already feel Muzaka's aura flickering above him, making him grin hard. It seemed Muzaka needed the release as much as he did.   
  
Putting his shoes on took a slow minute and Frankenstein was out the door, jumping to the rooftops, the wind and fresh air feeling amazing after spending so much time inside.   
  
Now he just had to put as much distance as he could between him and Muzaka.   
  


* * *

  
Running in the city had too much chance of being seen by someone, so Frankenstein aimed for the islands off the mainland.   
  
Frankenstein laughed, Muzaka's aura nipping at his heels as he scrambled over the sandy beach, Muzaka seconds behind him. He couldn't match Muzaka's speed and Muzaka had caught up to him in the open stretch of water to the island, but he might be able to create a distance in the dense trees.   
  
Jumping between the tree branches was a test of split second reactions, trunks whizzing by Frankenstein's face by mere centimetres as he twisted out of the way, hand snapping out to grab a branch to swing in a different direction.   
  
His plan was working, Muzaka not gaining ground as fast as he used to.   
  
But as much as Frankenstein had enhanced himself, he was still human, and he could feel his strength flagging.   
  
He hissed when his grip slipped, his hand slick with sweat.   
  
Before he could recover, or even attempt to, Muzaka slammed into his back, arms wrapped around his waist.   
  
They tumbled in the air, rolling when they landed. Muzaka's hold on him loosened enough that Frankenstein scrambled to his feet. As he tried to recover his breath, Muzaka swept his legs out from under him.   
  
"Oof!"   
  
Muzaka was on him as soon as he hit the ground, pinning him with his hands at Frankenstein's shoulders.   
  
Frankenstein laughed, tilting his head back as Muzaka bit his neck, growling. The bite wasn't hard enough to break skin, though it would bruise for a second.   
  
"Yes, yes, you caught me," Frankenstein said breathlessly, Muzaka's growl thrumming through his entire body.   
  
Muzaka continued growling softly, though as each second passed, he relaxed more and more, no longer pinning Frankenstein.   
  
Muzaka let go of Frankenstein's neck, nuzzling where he'd bitten, making Frankenstein smile as he wrapped his arms around Muzaka, regaining his breath.   
  
Yes, they'd both needed the chase.


	24. Braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein and Muzaka have a small ritual before going to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.

Muzaka was waiting for Frankenstein when he stepped out of the bathroom, sitting cross-legged on their bed, brush in hand.

Frankenstein took it, kissing Muzaka on the temple as he passed, settling behind him.

Brushing Muzaka's hair was fairly easy. It didn't tangle much, so the brush passed through smoothly enough. The problem was more its length - there had been more than a few times where he'd ended up laying on top of Muzaka's hair while they'd slept, or Muzaka's hair had wrapped around his arm during the night.

So the best solution that worked was to braid Muzaka's hair before they went to bed.

Muzaka's hair never seemed to grow, staying at a constant length. At first Frankenstein had wondered if it was due to how long-lived werewolves are, so their hair took longer to grow, but even as centuries passed, Muzaka's hair didn't go much further than his thighs.

Which was good, because brushing it at its current length was sometimes troublesome enough when he had to pull Muzaka's hair through the brush, rather than brush down it.

But with each brush, Muzaka relaxed more and more, a soft rumble filling their bedroom.

Frankenstein smiled, continuing on.

That didn't take long, and Muzaka's rumbling filled the room as Frankenstein separated his hair into three segments. Muzaka's hair was thick enough that even one segment was thick enough that Frankenstein was only just able to wrap his hand around it. It was slow going at the start, twisting the segments under and over each other, but as Muzaka's hair thinned down the further Frankenstein got, the faster he became.

Frankenstein took the hairtie Muzaka offered over his shoulder. He tied it in place and then placed the braid on the bed. "There."

He stretched with a sigh.

Which meant he couldn't do anything when Muzaka leaned back against him, still rumbling contentedly.

Frankenstein smiled, wrapping his arms around Muzaka and kissing his cheek. That done for the night, they could go to sleep now, without having to worry about Muzaka's hair.


	25. Warm Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein was cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.

Frankenstein's breath misted as he breathed out, and as wrapped up as he was, he could still feel the cold. Even jogging wasn't quite enough to stay it away, especially when all his layers hindered his movement, and the pavement was slick with ice, making it harder to keep his balance.  
  
He'd told Muzaka to go and enjoy the snow, since he was sure he only had to answer a few more emails. But then one emergency happened and he had to sort that out, and an email he _had_ to reply to popped up, and it continued like that until he received a text from Muzaka three hours later.  
  
He exhaled, seeing the lights on at home. He was late, but he would be there soon.  
  
"I'm home," he called out, grimacing at how stiff his hands were as he tried to tug his gloves off. For all his enhancements, he couldn't do much about the cold.  
  
"Welcome back," was the reply, and Frankenstein smiled at hearing Muzaka's voice.  
  
When Muzaka stepped into the entrance, he was only wearing a top and trousers. Of course.  
  
"Thank you for turning on the heating," Frankenstein said, since Muzaka didn't need it.  
  
"I thought you might want it, heh," Muzaka said, wrapping his hand around Frankenstein's hand, his other pulling off Frankenstein's other glove.  
  
Frankenstein hissed, Muzaka's skin almost burning compared to his own, but he held on as Muzaka undid his jacket.  
  
He hummed when Muzaka kissed him.  
  
"Is this another way to warm me up...?" Frankenstein smiled as Muzaka peeled him out of his jacket  
  
"It's working, isn't it?" Muzaka murmured, moving to kiss his neck, drawing him into a hug.  
  
"Mmmn, yes." He hugged Muzaka, leeching Muzaka's heat as much as he could. "And what else will we be doing to warm myself up?"  
  
Muzaka chuckled by his ear, kissing him again. "Later. For now, you can warm up with dinner."  
  
Ah, he hadn't even noticed the smell permeating through the house. "All right." He could do with a meal after the day he'd had.


	26. Howl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M-21 searches for M-24.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeeh, Muzaka never left verse, where M-21 comes in. At some point. May or may not be connected to the earlier snippets. XD;
> 
> CosmicSynapse drew me some cute art, so I wrote some fic for it. ;w; Also inspired by pettyprompts' 'I howled but no one could hear me.'

M-21 slunk down the stairs, ears pricked. This place was unfamiliar to him. He'd never been here before.   
  
And his packmate wasn't here. Where was he?  
  
M-21 had to find him. M-24 could be hurt somewhere, needing him.   
  
Had to find him before something happened.   
  
But M-24's scent wasn't anywhere in the building. Had he been taken here without his packmate?   
  
M-21 raced through doors, trying to find his packmate, but it was all of the same. Two scents dominated the house, but there was a mixture of other animals and humans as well.   
  
None were M-24.   
  
Had he left his packmate behind somewhere?   
  
No.   
  
He couldn't have.   
  
Empty room.   
  
No familiar scent.   
  
Empty room.   
  
No familiar scent.  
  
Why couldn't he find anything about his packmate?   
  
M-21 whined, pacing the wall of the room he'd found himself in. There was a window that showed the dark outside, but he had to be in a Union building.   
  
He had already pushed boundaries going through closed doors without permission. To go _outside_ without an order was forbidden.   
  
And the only way to get through it would be to break the door, and that was also forbidden.   
  
He whined again, starting again, trying to find the missing scent.   
  
Nothing.   
  
M-24 wasn't here!   
  
But he had to be! Had to be...   
  
M-21 sat down heavily, limbs shaking. Was he alone? Had his packmate...?  
  
He tipped his head back and howled.   
  
If M-24 heard him, he would reply, or come running.   
  
And M-24 would.   
  
M-21 knew it.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka grimaced and looked over to the other side of the bed, but Frankenstein wasn't there. The clock said it was one in the morning and - dammit.   
  
But then...what had woken him up if it wasn't Franke-  
  
A howl trembled throughout the house.   
  
Eh? That wasn't Frankenstein. Frankenstein knew where he was and didn't tend to howl anyway.   
  
Maybe something snuck - Ah.   
  
Shit.   
  
Muzaka rolled out of bed and hurried out the bedroom, following the howl.   
  
Seemed like the living room, though... Muzaka glanced at the doors as he passed them. All of them were open. Muzaka knew they'd all been closed when he'd gone to bed.   
  
Muzaka eased the living room door open, exhaling at the wolf howling by the garden door. M-21 was smaller than Muzaka expected, but considering he'd been with the Union, it was amazing he could even transform into this form at all.   
  
M-21 stopped howling, snapping his attention to Muzaka as soon as the door moved.   
  
M-21 wilted at the sight of him, his ears flattening.   
  
"Hey, sorry I'm not who you wanted to see," Muzaka said softly, walking into the room.   
  
M-21 didn't react, staring at the floor.   
  
"I can give ya company if ya want," Muzaka said.   
  
M-21 slid down so he was laying down and didn't move.   
  
Hmm.   
  
"I'm going to make something to eat - do you want somethin'?" It would help fill the silence, and could give M-21 a reason to be interested in him.   
  
No reaction, not that Muzaka thought there would be.   
  
Muzaka went to the kitchen, listening for if M-21 decided to join him.   
  
He didn't and M-21 was where Muzaka had left him when he returned.   
  
Muzaka smiled to himself when he saw M-21's nose twitch as he sat down cross-legged in front of the sofa. Aha. Got him.   
  
M-21 hadn't eaten that much for dinner, and the transformation would be drawing on a lot of energy right now. "My sandwich smells nice, doesn't it? You want some?"   
  
M-21 looked between Muzaka and the plate, not moving.   
  
"I made one for you, in case you were hungry." Muzaka put the plate next to him, where M-21 could see it.   
  
Muzaka started eating, pretending to be more interested in staring at the wall, watching M-21 from the corner of his eyes.   
  
He had finished one sandwich when M-21 stood up. Paw by paw, M-21 crept closer towards Muzaka.   
  
So he did trust him...? To a point anyway.   
  
Muzaka continued eating, keeping his hands in view. "It's pretty tasty, you'll see," he said as M-21 reached the plate.   
  
And stepped over it, burying his head in Muzaka's lap with a whine.   
  
...Ah.   
  
"That's what you want, huh?" Muzaka murmured as M-21 curled up around him.   
  
Muzaka put his sandwich down, one arm draping over M-21's body while he ran the fingers of his other hand through M-21's ruff.   
  
M-21 wriggled, like he was trying to have as much contact with Muzaka as possible, his breathing going unsteady.   
  
"Let's just sit for a bit, yeah?" Muzaka said, a low whine starting from M-21.   
  
He had a feeling they were going to be here for a while.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka tilted his head back, hearing Frankenstein's footsteps through the house coming up from the lab.   
  
"Over here," Muzaka whispered, still running his hand over M-21's head. M-21 had finally settled down enough to doze off, but Muzaka had a feeling he might startle awake easily.   
  
He grinned as he looked at Frankenstein upside down.   
  
"What are you doing here...?" Frankenstein asked from the doorway, his eyes going over M-21. "Ah."  
  
"An' you?" Muzaka said. "It's pretty late."   
  
Frankenstein cleared his throat, his eyes sliding away, making Muzaka chuckle.   
  
"Do you think you'll be coming to bed?" Frankenstein said, stepping into the room.   
  
Muzaka glanced down, and then shook his head. "I dunno when he's gonna transform back, an' if I move, he's probably going to wake up." And M-21 needed as much rest as possible.   
  
"Mmm... I'll go make some tea then?"   
  
Muzaka blinked at him. "But don't you have-" He stopped at Frankenstein's smile. "Oh. Right. Sure." Today was Saturday and Frankenstein didn't have anything important in the morning - it was why he hadn't chased Frankenstein up to go to bed earlier.   
  
"I'll be right back," Frankenstein said, leaving.   
  
Muzaka exhaled, running his hand over M-21's head. It would be nice chatting with Frankenstein until M-21 woke up, rather than staring at a wall for hours.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka woke up to the world outside still dark, Frankenstein's breathing deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse

Muzaka woke up to the world outside still dark, Frankenstein breathing deeply. Hmm. He'd woken up a little earlier than usual but...   
  
Yeah, seeing how Frankenstein had had four consecutive late nights trying to sort out meetings, Muzaka doubted he was going to wake up any time soon. And he didn't want him to - Frankenstein needed the rest.   
  
Muzaka slipped out of bed and paused, making sure he hadn't disturbed Frankenstein.   
  
He hadn't, and he smiled seeing Frankenstein continue to sleep as he tucked in the blanket some more.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka hummed as he ran his fingers through his hair, shaking it loose of the braid. Breakfast, breakfast, what should he make for Frankenstein?   
  
Something that wouldn't make a lot crumbs or mess, if he wanted to make Frankenstein breakfast in bed.   
  
If Frankenstein was still asleep.   
  
But he hadn't heard any movement so far.   
  
He could still make breakfast ready for Frankenstein, but he would hurry and get started, just to make sure.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein didn't come through while he was cooking and when Muzaka nudged their bedroom door open, Frankenstein blearily looked at him from the bed.   
  
He _definitely_ needed the rest.   
  
"Mornin'," Muzaka said, smiling.   
  
"Is that what this is?" Frankenstein grumbled, rubbing at his eyes.   
  
Muzaka chuckled, walking in. "Still on European time?"   
  
"Feels like it," Frankenstein said as he fished for the bed table beside him, pushing himself up into a sitting position.   
  
"Mmm, then maybe this'll help ya get back into this time zone," Muzaka said, setting the tray down on the bed table.   
  
" _You_ are what helps me to adjust my clock to this time zone," Frankenstein said, making Muzaka grin.   
  
He leaned down to nuzzle Frankenstein's temple, rumbling deep in his chest as Frankenstein started to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by promptsforthestrugglingauthor's 'She toed around the kitchen with only the mid-morning light to keep her company—it was early, and she didn’t want to wake her family just yet. They deserved a moment of rest, and she wanted to soak in this moment of solitude.


	28. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein was used to Muzaka's warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka disappeared 'verse, set just before it happened.

"Hey, Frankenstein!"   
  
Frankenstein didn't have enough time to turn before a weight settled over his shoulders, Muzaka's familiar presence filling his senses as they walked home.   
  
He smiled as Muzaka leaned in and kissed his cheek, arm wrapped around Frankenstien's shoulders. "Finished with your meetings?" Frankenstein asked.  
  
"Unless I accidentally ran out on one, yeah." Muzaka chuckled. "But I'll need to meet some nobles soon."   
  
Frankenstein raised his eyebrows. "That must be serious." From what he knew, nobles and werewolves only got involved with each other's business when humans were being used. But since he had arrived on the werewolf islands, Frankenstein had heard very little of the nobles.   
  
Muzaka shrugged. "Yeah, they didn't tell me what about - just that it was urgent." He paused, looking at Frankenstein. "I don't think this is about humans - they normally mention that in their message. The human world wasn't mentioned."   
  
"Hmm. I doubt nobles would look too favourably if a human walked into their midst." Though it would be interesting if he could gather information about them...   
  
Muzaka burst out laughing, leaning against Frankenstein. "Oooh? Have ya settled down now? I woulda thought you'd want to see them for yourself."   
  
"I would, but I'd rather not undermine you in your official capacity while you're working." Saying whatever he wanted to rile up Muzaka while they fought, yes, but not when Muzaka was in front of other officials he had to continue dealing with.   
  
Muzaka continued snickering. "I don't think the noble Lord would mind too much. The _others_ on the other hand..." He shook his head. "They're stuffy."   
  
"I can imagine," Frankenstein said wryly. He hadn't had any contact with nobles personally in the Union, but he'd seen some of the letter exchanges that had happened. He sighed. "But unfortunately I just started a new experiment and I'll need to keep my eye on it."   
  
He saw Muzaka's face fall slightly. "And I'm sure you'd want to enjoy your time off the islands anyway," he added. It would have been a while since Muzaka had last left and seen the world. "Just don't get too distracted on your travels, mm?"   
  
Muzaka chuckled again, running his fingers along Frankenstein's jaw as he kissed him. "Now why would I want to do that? I found what I was looking for."   
  
Frankenstein smiled. "Ah, you."   
  
He would miss Muzaka's presence, but he wouldn't have to wait too long for his return.   
  


* * *

  
One month passed, turned into two.   
  
That wasn't anything to worry about. Travel took a long time.   
  
But...Muzaka was the werewolf Lord. Stretches of land and sea were passed in an instant.   
  
Two months to four, and Garda was watching Frankenstein, he could feel it. All the werewolves were.   
  
They kept drawing him to spar, to help prepare meals, overseeing the young kids.   
  
Distracting him.   
  
He knew it.   
  
And he knew he needed it, his thoughts wandering when he wasn't kept busy.   
  
Muzaka would be returning any day now.   
  
He would.   
  
Just walk back onto the main island, like nothing had happened, a smile on his face and a bag filled of things to show Frankenstein.   
  
Any day now.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein woke up alone.   
  
Like he always had over the last number of months.   
  
Cold.   
  
Muzaka had kept him warm. Not just because he exuded heat, but his smile. His laughter. His voice. Even hearing or seeing those had warmed Frankenstein.   
  
And now...   
  
Muzaka still wasn't back.   
  
Exhaling, Frankenstein sat up, running through of a list of what he was going to need.   
  
Because he was _going_ to find Muzaka and discover what exactly had happened.


	29. Massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka paused, hearing a sigh coming from Frankenstein's office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka never left verse.

Muzaka paused, hearing a sigh from Frankenstein's office. Hmm. That was usually a bad sign. Just general frustration or...?  
  
When he poked his head into the room, Frankenstein didn't look up, squinting at his screen. And sighed again, longer than before, his lips pursed.   
  
So that was it.   
  
Muzaka snuck in, but it didn't sound like Frankenstein was in any group meetings, the clack of keys filling the room instead of his voice.   
  
He peeked at Frankenstein's screen, and it looked like he was working on a report. Good. Sort of.   
  
He rumbled, seeing Frankenstein's typing slow, just before he reached for Frankenstein's temples, massaging them.   
  
"Muza-?" Frankenstein trailed off, fingers stopping completely.   
  
"Nah, just an assassin," Muzaka said, ducking his head to kiss Frankenstein's head. "Here ta kill you through making you relax first."   
  
"Hnn," Frankenstein said, leaning back enough that Muzaka could see his eyes were closed. "It's working..."   
  
"Heh, good." Muzaka kissed him again. "You nearly done? Because I can hear your eye strain from across the house."   
  
"You can hear my _anything_ from across the house," Frankenstein said, amused. "I'm almost done, but..." He tapped a finger on his desk, shifting slightly when Muzaka pressed a little harder. "I think I'm due for a break," he admitted. "I can finish it later."  
  
Muzaka rumbled again, smiling. "Anything else you need right now?" Tea was usually a given; dinner wasn't for a couple hours yet, but they could have snacks in the meantime.   
  
"I think my shoulders need a massage too..." Frankenstein said, one of his eyes open a slit, watching him.   
  
Muzaka chuckled, running his fingertips down Frankenstein's face, and started massaging his shoulders. "Let's get all these muscles loosened up, eh?"   
  
Hopefully by then, Frankenstein's headache would have eased a little more.


	30. Tells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frankenstein feels the cold more than Muzaka does; Muzaka had multiple ways to tell.

Muzaka breathed out, watching the cloud fade away into the sky. It was a brisk day, the sky free of any clouds and freshly lain snow crunched underfoot.   
  
A brisk day for _him_ anyway.   
  
He looked over at Frankenstein, whose shoulders were raised more than usual, his hands stuffed in his pockets. Ah. It was hard to feel when the temperature dipped to something Frankenstein didn't like, so Muzaka had to check on Frankenstein instead.   
  
Which he did often anyway.   
  
"Hey," he said, leaning in to kiss Frankenstein's cheek as he slipped a hand into Frankenstein's pocket.   
  
Both Frankenstein's cheek and hand were cold, Frankenstein's hand barely curling around his.   
  
Frankenstein hissed, expelling a white cloud between his lips, but he gripped Muzaka's hand.   
  
"You wanna head back?" Muzaka asked.   
  
Frankenstein shook his head. "I can manage a while longer." He smiled, leaning into Muzaka's shoulder. "It's still a good day out."   
  
Yeah, it was.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka relaxed as he watched the nature documentary. How long had it been since he'd last visited that country? It looked so different from when he'd last been, he couldn't find any of the trails he remembered.   
  
He looked over when Frankenstein leaned into him, still curled up around his book.   
  
Even more curled up around his book.   
  
Hm.   
  
With a soft chuckle, Muzaka slid an arm around Frankenstein's shoulders, hearing Frankenstein exhale. "Even reading isn't enough to distract you from the cold?"  
  
"Apparently," Frankenstein grumbled. "But this should help."   
  
"I can make tea?" That would warm him up faster.   
  
"Hmm..." Frankenstein shifted, settling against him. "No, this should be enough."  
  
"Heh, all right." Muzaka turned his attention back to the TV, stroking Frankenstein's arm.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka woke up slowly, listening. No-one else was in their room, and it wasn't raining outside, so what had woken him up?   
  
Frankenstein twisted a little, and Muzaka watched him; Frankenstein wasn't much of a restless sleeper, so why...? A nightmare?   
  
Frankenstein rolled over and buried his face in Muzaka's chest, exhaling.   
  
Oh. That was it.   
  
Smiling, Muzaka adjusted their blanket so there wasn't any space behind Frankenstein, placing the back of his hand on Frankenstein's cheek. Yeah, he was cold.   
  
Rumbling, he held Frankenstein close as he drifted back to sleep. He had multiple ways to tell when Frankenstein was cold, and that just meant he had more reason to snuggle up with him.


	31. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Muzaka watched Frankenstein make his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in any of the verses, really. Set before they branched.

Muzaka watched Frankenstein make his tea. Preparing the plants, heating the water, adding the plants...  
  
"You look like as if you've never seen anyone make this before," Frankenstein said, stirring the water.  
  
"I've seen it," Muzaka said, still watching Frankenstein, the smell of the plants strengthening. There had been places to the east he'd passed before that did the same. "It's just a lot of steps for a drink. Water's fine."  
  
"And if you had the exact same meal every day?" Frankenstein said.  
  
"Hnng, fair enough." Muzaka was fine with water, but as Frankenstein had proven time and time again, human tastes were different from werewolves.  
  
"There are other benefits to it as well," Frankenstein added as he sat back. "For example, this tea can help to ease tensions."  
  
Muzaka tilted his head, studying the tea and then Frankenstein. "You're tense right now?" Frankenstein didn't seem like it.  
  
"Not yet, no." Frankenstein picked up a cup, running a finger across its side. "But I can feel a headache coming along, so it's best to head that off before it worsens."  
  
"Aaah, got it." Muzaka nodded, watching how Frankenstein was making the tea again. He might need to know for the future, and if he didn't, he still got to watch Frankenstein this way.  
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein frowned, tapping his finger against his quill. His calculations were coming together but there was something _missing_. It was right _there_ , he knew it, so close to his grasp and-  
  
"Hey."  
  
Something jostled his shoulder and he turned his head, irritation flaring in him. It was Muzaka -of course it was. Who else would it be?- and whatever terse comment Frankenstein was going to make was halted by the scent of chamomile.  
  
He looked down at Muzaka's hands, seeing the steaming cup of tea held out towards him. "...Is it that obvious?" Frankenstein said faintly. Usually Muzaka encouraged him to take a break with food or a spar. Tea was new, and the chamomile meaning clear.  
  
"You press any harder and you're gonna rip through the page," Muzaka said, his tone teasing.  
  
Frankenstein looked down, seeing his writing in a new light. Yes, his handwriting was scratchier than usual, the indents heavier. "...Ah, yes." Frankenstein sighed, putting his quill down. "A break does seem to be in order."  
  
Frankenstein stood up and grimaced, his legs tingling. Yes, he was long overdue a break.  
  
He took Muzaka's tea and stood by the fire, stretching - he had sat long enough to immediately do it again, even if he _did_ have tea.  
  
Frankenstein frowned, seeing a second cup by the fire. It was steaming slightly and Muzaka sat next to it, picking the cup up.  
  
"I thought you weren't interested in anything other than water?"  
  
Muzaka shrugged, sniffing at the tea as he held it. "You like it, so I wanted to try it."  
  
Frankenstein smiled softly as Muzaka sipped the tea, his brow furrowed in concentration. It was warming to see Muzaka taking tea so seriously.  
  
"It tastes nice," Muzaka said as Frankenstein drank his own tea.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Now, would chamomile have the same effect on werewolves as it did humans? Frankenstein was curious to find out, and maybe he could research that once he was done with his current project.  
  
"Do you wanna spar?" Muzaka asked once Frankenstein had finished with his tea.  
  
"Are you trying to keep me away from my work?" Frankenstein said wryly.  
  
"Maybe, heh," Muzaka said, putting his cup down next to him. "You've been sitting most of the day, so let's get you exercising somethin' else other than your brain, yeah?"  
  
Frankenstein mulled it over, and then nodded. It would be good to focus on something else right now.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka rumbled as he pinned Frankenstein down, straddling Frankenstein's hips. He grinning down at him as blood and sweat trickled down his skin.  
  
Frankenstein had definitely been distracted at the start of the spar, his reactions slower than normal, but as the spar wore on, Frankenstein relaxed, able to concentrate more.  
  
"I think I needed that," Frankenstein said, grinning back just as fiercely.  
  
"Heh, good." He got up and helped Frankenstein to his feet.  
  
"I think I..." Frankenstein trailed off, a dazed expression settling over his face.  
  
"Frankenstein?" Muzaka said, holding him by the shoulder in case Frankenstein lost his balance. Had he knocked his head during the spar?  
  
Frankenstein's eyes widened as he sucked in a breath. "That's it!"  
  
"What's-"  
  
"I need to mix the-" Frankenstein continued, almost too fast to hear. And while Muzaka _did_ hear the words, he didn't understand anything Frankenstein was saying.  
  
Muzaka directed him towards camp as Frankenstein continued talking, arm around Frankenstein's shoulders in case he tripped over something while his mind was focused on something else.  
  
He smiled, listening to the enthusiasm in Frankenstein's voice, even if he understood none of it. It was good to know that tea and a spar had helped.

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite sure what will happen with the infected yet. An idea is forming, but we'll see.


End file.
